What If
by KissMeI'mHijacked
Summary: What if Peeta had not thrown the bread at Katniss but, walked over and gave it to her? What if Katniss gets the courage to talk to the boy with the bread, years before their games? What if the star-crossed lovers of district 12 really were in love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction, and I am lucky enough to have help from mrspeetamellark55. I am extremely open to any critics or ideas you may have, just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games including Peeta :(**

KPOV

I was running out of options. We were down to boiled mint leaves that I had found in the back of an empty cabinet. I had to do something, if not for me for Prim. It was raining hard now, but I was determined.

I was searching inside the trash behind the bakery, when I heard a screeching voice "Get out of here you filthy little brat. I'm tired of you Seam lot hanging about. I'll call the Peacekeepers, I swear it!" I look up to see the baker's wife with a blonde boy behind her, he was in my year I think his name is Peeta.

I backed away from the trash bin and collapsed next to a nearby tree. I just keep thinking about how I failed Prim, when I hear a loud slap and see the boy come out again.

I once again hear his mothers screeching voice yell at him "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy burned bread!"

That's when I notice the bread in his hands and the mark on his face. The door shuts behind him and I focus to see him through the rain, he doesn't look my way instead he turns around as if to make sure the door is closed. He looks like he is about to throw the bread my way but, thinks better of it. Suddenly he is running towards me, I shrink back against the tree expecting him to yell at me like his mother but he doesn't. He hands me the bread and I look up at him. I notice his eyes are a startling blue and I honestly could stare into them forever but he turns away and runs back inside the bakery.

We had plenty food that evening, so I dragged my mother out of bed and we had almost a proper family moment. I had hope that maybe we would make it, that's what Peeta Mellark gave me. Hope. I feel like I owe him and I hate owing people.

The next day, I walked to school with Prim and she chattered happily. I dropped her off and continued down the hallway. I stopped to talk to Madge and ask her about Peeta.

"Hey, Madge do you know anything about that Mellark boy." I tried my best to sound casual but I don't think it worked well.

She laughed, "Which one Katniss?" Oh I had forgotten there were more then one. I was focused on only Peeta.

"Peeta," I said. His name felt nice to say. I was silently thinking of another reason to say his name, when Madge waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello, Katniss." Madge said in a slightly amused tone.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked her jeez, I was messing up my chance to find out more about Peeta.

"I said, I don't know much about him but Delly Cartwright might." She looked like the fact I wanted to know was just extremely entertaining. "Is there any particular reason you asked?" It looked like she was trying not to pry. Madge was almost as shy as I was, so she must be very curios to ask.

"No," I said even if she was my only friend at school, there were things I wanted to keep to myself. I turned away and walked of to my first class so she wouldn't have the chance to ask more questions**.**The rest of the morning past in a blur, I was finally aware of my surroundings at about lunch.

That's when I saw him. We were only eleven but he was quite muscular. I looked to spot him the rest of the day. I felt shock at my own behavior; I had never paid so much attention to anyone except Prim. The rest of the day passed and as I was picking up Prim I saw him again, just seeing his face sent butterflies through my stomach. The rest of the week flew by and it was almost the weekend. I hadn't thanked him yet and it was really bugging me, so when I saw him alone I walked up to him.

He looked at me and smiled shyly I smiled back and whispered "Thank you, Peeta." Then I walked off to class. The rest of the day passed by quickly and I thought about Peeta through all of it. The rest of the weekend I thought about how to get us more food and Peeta. When I finally got focused, I knew what I had to do.

That was the first Sunday I went hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Special thank you to iligar516, RoyalSonofPoseidon, jmjames, itsEverLark, Howl3, turks24, ash2728, Dragon of Love, Sille, duckman12, charmedfan224, LiveLaughLovekataang, hotpielookedlikehotpie, ChelseaMarie101, turks24, catchingfire1714, A122000, and HRkay3396 you guys are my first followers reviewers and favoriters I love you bunches**.

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Hunger** **Games**

This weekend had gone better then expected. I had gone hunting and actually caught something. I had also met Gale. He was amazingly good at snares. I hadn't planned on straying far from the fence but when I saw them I had to check them out. He also called me Catnip and I hadn't decided if that annoyed me yet. When he asked me what my name was I said Katniss so quietly it was barely a whisper. So, he must've heard me wrong.

I dropped off Prim, and kept thinking about the weekend when he appeared next to me. It was amazing how quite he is.

"Hey Catnip," he said. I could hear the smile in his tone. I looked at him and smiled, and he winked.

"Hi Gale," I replied. He was two grades above me and had more time to get to class so, he was walking me. As we walked I saw Peeta staring at Gale with the strangest expression.

"Hey Catnip, I don't think your boyfriend doesn't like me." But, Gale was giving the same look to Peeta.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, Gale." I said irritated. Why did everyone think me and Peeta were together. I was only twelve, come on. I did like that fuzzy feeling I got around Peeta though.

Today went by fast, and as I walked to lunch with Madge I looked for Peeta. I couldn't find his blue eyes anywhere in the crowd, and I sat down with Madge. I guess I wasn't hiding my disappointment because; Madge was smiling like a lunatic.

"A little disappointed Peeta left early "Catnip." Madge said her smile getting wider, if that was possible.

"Were did you hear that Madge!" I practically screamed. Lots of people turned and I blushed. I was so going to get Gale for that.

"Oh I don't know a tall, dark, and handsome stranger." She smiled. I had to admit lots of girls at this school did have a crush on Gale and I could see why. But, I could definitely see why all the merchant girls had a crush on Peeta.

Madge teased me the rest of the day about my face because apparently "I looked more depressed than usual." I used the first chance I got to get away from her, and that was picking up Prim. I stopped by to get her and found none other then Gale Hawthorne. He saw me and smiled, he started to walk my way and I smiled. He was picking up his little brother Rory who happened to be Prim's friend. Gale and Rory walked us home and I was surprised to hear what Prim said when we closed the door.

"You know, if you marry Gale I can't marry Rory. There was a rumor going around that it was you and Peeta Mellark would get together because we all know he's head over heals for you. But, seeing you and Gale I don't know." She said it so fast I had to listen really close to make sure I heard right.

"Prim you are eight years old and I am twelve so, you have plenty of time and I'm not getting married!" I told her. Wait a second, rumors about me and Peeta and me and Gale. Why cant friends just be friends, seriously. I mean I wasn't even friends with Peeta, we had a connection sure I just couldn't describe it.

"I'm just saying Katniss, or do you prefer Catnip," she smiled playfully. I laughed and chased her around the house until we went to bed. I loved Prim so much; I would do anything for her.

The weeks passed by almost the exact same way, Gale walked me and Prim to school, I spent the days staring at Peeta and being teased by Madge, and Gale, Rory, Prim, and I walked home.

*A Little Longer More then One Year Later* (Katniss is now 14 1/2)

It was finally Friday and Madge was home sick so, I was walking to lunch alone. That's when one of the girls in front of me said something that caught my attention.

"Peeta Mellark is like sooooo hot I sooo wish he was my boyfriend, but he never dates anyone." I couldn't remember her name but I knew she was one of the most popular girls in school. I was trying hard not to smile I liked the fact Peeta didn't date. But, then she said something that made my blood boil, "Bet I can make him at least kiss me by the end of the month."

"You're on!" One of her little followers said. Why did I feel so furious? I didn't own Peeta; I hadn't talked to him more then once. That had to change but, I wasn't a merchant girl. I was a girl from the seam. How to do it? Then it hit me!


	3. Chapter 3

"Katniss, you already know what I'm going to ask so can you just say yes. Please Katniss you always say no." Madge was begging and most of the time I would resist but today I was excited. Madge always invited lots of merchant girls, and me, to a sleep over she holds at the end of the month. I was hoping I could talk to Madge about what I wanted to do to keep this nasty merchant girl. I had found out she was the most popular girl in school and her name was Anastasia. She had also dated almost every boy in school.

I don't know why it bugged me, but it did. She didn't deserve someone like Peeta. He was to perfect for her he was kind and I just couldn't let her ruin that. All these reasons made me wonder why a seam brat like me would have a chance but I had to try.

"Sure Madge I'll go." I said in an excited tone. She looked like I had hit her with a peacekeepers gun.

"Katniss, if you're not going to come just say so," She said disappointed. I never really noticed how she looked when I denied her invitation.

"No Madge really I'll come." She smiled her crazy huge smile and skipped away to invite the other girls. Great, I had forgotten there would be other girls. I hoped she didn't invite Anastasia. If she even said one thing about Peeta I would probably rip her throat out right there. I was lost in thought as I walked to were me and Madge usually sat, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said. Then I looked up to see who it was. I saw those icy blue eyes and knew exactly who it was.

"It was my fault," he said shyly. We were both blushing brightly. Then the last person I wanted there shows up, Madge.

"Well, hello there Peeta nice to see you but Katniss is busy this weekend." She said it in a tone that made it sound like she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh umm that's not wa- well I- I'm gonna go now," he stuttered before walking away blushing. Ha! He was always so good with words. When he was gone I turned to Madge.

"Madge!" I wish she hadn't done that I could've talked to him, if I stopped being such a coward.

"Well its not everyday Katniss Everdeen accepts a slumber party invitation." She said it happily, so I knew she was going to put me through torture at this slumber party.

I just nodded. Then walked off to class, I learned that Madge didn't follow when I did that. I got there early enough to just think. I thought about everything that would have to happen for me to go to this sleepover at Madge's house. I would have to go hunting early and leave food for my mother and Prim while I was gone, I would also have to tell Gale I wouldn't be meeting him Sunday, and I would have to prepare myself for Madge's makeovers. I had seen girls who had gone to Madge's sleepover and come back looking like someone else.

I didn't pay much attention the rest of the day. Didn't really realize what was going on until I saw Gale, with Rory, and Prim walking my way. I smiled when I saw them.

"A little out of it Catnip," Gale said in a smooth voice. Lately Gale had acted a little different around me. He was very protective; though I had made it clear I could take care of myself. Even in the woods I would look to catch him staring. I didn't think much of it he was my best friend; I had nothing to worry about.

"I'm fine Gale, just tired" I said and added a smile. He smiled back and took my hand; it was a pure friendly gesture, I hoped.

We walked home and I decided to tell Gale I wouldn't be hunting Sunday.

"Gale I'm not going to be able to go hunting Sunday." I waited for his answer for what seemed like forever.

"Ok," It was all he said. It had never been that easy with Gale especially not nowadays. We were at my house now and instead of our usual goodbye he kissed me on the cheek. Without anything to say he turned and walked away with Rory, and I stood there shocked. So much for friendly gestures!

I walked inside did my homework and went to bed, or at least I tried. I laid there and found my self thinking about Peeta. What would it be like for his lips to kiss me on the cheek? What would it be like to have his hand holding mine? I fell asleep thinking about Peeta so it was only reasonable I dreamt about him.

_ I looked around and saw Anastasia. I hated her so much just the sight of her made my blood boil, but then I saw some one holding her hand. Peeta._

_ "Katniss honey," she said in a sickly sweet voice "would you please give me and Peeta some privacy." They started to walk away hand in hand. No, No, No it wasn't right._

_ "No Peeta please," I said it with everything I had left. He didn't even turn but she did, and she smiled an evil smile. That was when I started to cry. The tears surprised me, I never cried._

I woke with tears running down my face, I couldn't let that happen. I know I barely knew Peeta but, I was going to change that. Starting with the sleepover, Madge had said Delly knew Peeta better then anyone else and she was usually at the sleepover. I wouldn't let Anastasia win her bet or get close enough to try.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Violin girl 347 you rock so does cheerleader mode, and for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about read her review. Lee1597 I hope you liked the chapters I will try to make them longer. If you do like my chapters please review, your reviews are my inspiration. Any and all suggestions are helpful.**

The next morning I don't wake up on time, and I was unable to do my usual braid. I hate it when people see me with my hair down. I know plenty people like it, boys seem to notice me more when I do but, I'm not looking for the attention.

I walked with Prim, Rory, and Gale like any other day but, I don't let Gale take my hand. I'm in no hurry to get to school because I promised myself I'd talk to Peeta today and that was going to be hard. We dropped off Prim and Rory and I thought more about Peeta. Unknowingly, I smiled and this brought Gale to ask what was so funny.

"Nothing," was all I said. I thought I could tell Gale everything but this was different. I honestly didn't want anyone to know, though I might tell Madge. It would bring on a whole new kind of teasing though. I had to figure out a way to talk to him. As I was walking I saw one of Gale's friends Thom come up and whisper something in his ear that made him turn bright red. His eyes kept landing on me and flitting away. Ok enough I abruptly said bye to Gale and walked away.

We had to pick up new schedules today for our second semester. I grabbed mine and headed to class. Most of my classes were the same only now I had cooking and art. Different from most I hated those classes; I was a terrible cook and an even worse artist.

The day past all too quickly and I ended up in cooking way faster then I would have liked. I sat down in the back and started doodling on a notebook. I was actually startled when I heard someone pull the chair beside me. It was probably another seam kid so I didn't look up. Most of the time it was merchants in the front and seam kids in the back just because it was how we chose to sit. I finally got curious and looked up.

It was Peeta Mellark. I suddenly felt a wave of anxiousness. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I had to do this I promised myself I wouldn't let that Anastasia girl have a chance. I had already seen her fondling over him at lunch. "Hi, Peeta," I said shyly.

"Hello Katniss," he smiled shyly and I was tempted to just kiss him and face the consequences, but I didn't. I decided to ask a question that I had been wondering since I had met him.

"Why?" When I asked he looked confused for a second and then realization took over. I knew Peeta was kind but, we hadn't even spoken before he had given me the bread.

He mumbled something really quite and then said "I just couldn't see you in pain." He said it simply as if it was completely obvious.

* * *

PPOV

I was stunned for a second. Why did I do it? I knew why so I mumbled "because I love you." Luckily she didn't hear so I fixed it with something almost as equally meaningful "I just couldn't see you in pain." It was true enough. I** h**onestly couldn't believe it. Things were perfect, I had sometimes caught Katniss staring at me, and I would hear Madge talk about how she was always asking about me, the only thing that didn't look up was the fact that her and Mr. Perfect Gale Hawthorne had gotten closer.

* * *

KPOV

The class started right after that not giving me time to reply. I looked over at him plenty of times and hoped he didn't notice. He was so amazing I cold stare at him forever but eventually it was time for the next class, and I realized I hadn't paid one bit of attention to what the teacher had said. How was I supposed to pass this class if I couldn't take my eyes of Peeta?

My next class went smooth as normal and then it was time for art. I honestly needed to focus or I would end up failing what people said were supposed to be easy classes. I was a terrible artist so I was just hoping I got partnered with someone relatively good.

I hadn't been paying attention and I was late for class. As soon as I walked in I heard the whistles and murmurs. I really hated wearing my hair down, especially when attention was already on me. The teacher excused me and I had to sit in the only available seat. Right next to that witch Anastasia. As I took my seat, I heard Anastasia chuckle and turn around to talk to one of her groupies. "Looks like little seam brat actually tried to look not so ugly today," she sneered and I knew I was meant to hear it. I had to remind myself that ripping her throat out would only cause me more trouble.

I tried to look anywhere but next to me and that's when those unmistakable blue eyes. I dropped my gaze. Perfect, not only would I be distracted with not trying to murder Anastasia Peeta was here too. So, much for me actually trying to pass. I was trying to focus on the teacher for once, when I heard Anastasia say something that mad her deserve a slap across the face.

"It's not like Peeta Mellark will go for seam trash like her so why try." She said it like she was absolutely positive. No she was the trash and she wasn't going to convince me otherwise so I turned to her and gave her a piece of my mind.

"Ha! Yea right if anyone's trash it is you since you're known for what you do on a mattress with every single guy in school. Yes, I might be from the seam but I have a heck of a lot better chance then you do with him!" I yelled and then stomped out of class probably earning me a detention for tomorrow but I didn't care I was furious. I could not believe her. She had to have expected some type of reaction when she was talking about me while I was right next to her. I decided to just ditch the rest of the day it was almost over anyway. I wanted to go hunting but then I realized something, Peeta had been there for the whole thing. Hopefully he didn't know who the guy I was talking about was. I stormed off campus and went into the woods, I would just blow some steam and be back before Prim got out of school.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hugs and cyber Mellark bakery cookies for all of you, I don't exactly know what is going to happen so I'm gonna wing it. If you like tell me if not I will change it.**

I finally was calm enough to walk back to the fence. I had been out here for quite a while. I was nervous about what had happened and I hoped I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I walked to where I usually pick up Prim and I saw Gale. When he saw me a grin spread across his face.

"I was wondering when you would lose control enough to explode at someone like that." He said it all knowingly so someone must have spread the word. "So what did Anastasia say that ticked you off?" I honestly didn't want to think about Anastasia right now, much less talk about her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gale." I tried to sound convincing.

"Oh I think you do Catnip, you made the art teacher quit because she was tired of teen drama." Ha! I wondered if he was telling the truth. "So, all the kids taking art this semester in your year are being shoved into P.E with my year." His smiled widened when he said that. There had to be some truth in this story, or maybe he just wanted me to tell him what happened. Luckily I didn't have too reply because Prim and Rory were on their way out.

"Hey, Katniss guess what I learned about today." Prim said excitedly and before I could answer she was already telling me about it. Prim chattered excitedly all the way home. She was describing things I learned a long while back but it was interesting coming from Prim.

When we got to our house I hugged Gale goodbye and went inside. I was too keyed up for sitting around, so I paced. I started thinking about Peeta but that made me anxious so I moved on to the calmer topic of the sleepover. That didn't work at all because it brought me back to thinking about Peeta. I needed to know what I would tell him if he asked about today. I wanted to just avoid him but that would do no good because he was my partner in cooking class.

"Katniss go to bed." It was my mother. I was sitting on the floor I guess I had been thinking longer then I had thought. I went to bed and dreamt about Peeta again.

_I saw Peeta and he smiled at me. His bright blue eyes staring into mine, he was so perfect. He walked over to me and smiled. "Katniss, you are so beautiful." His words made me blush. I looked up and saw he was closer then I expected. He slowly moved closer and just as our lips were about to meet I hear "Katniss!"_

I opened my eyes and saw Prim. She is holding back giggles. "What's so funny little duck?" I said and started to tickle her. She laughed harder until I finally stopped.

"While you were sleeping, you had your lips all puckered up." I blushed and she smiled wider. "I'm guessing it was about a certain friend of yours," She said. I honestly did not want to answer so I went to go get ready.

We walked to school with Prim and Rory chattering away about something at school. Gale looked over to me and smiled. We didn't speak because he knew I didn't have anything to say so we dropped Prim and Rory off in silence. As I walked to my first class I said bye to Gale and sat down. From all the gossiping I heard in front of me I really had caused the art teacher to quit. I felt a little bit bad about that but Anastasia needed to get what she deserved.

The day passed and I kept getting looks from people I guess they were surprised someone had the nerve to stand up to Anastasia. I was not too excited for lunch and having to actually talk to people so I didn't go.

Once again, I ended up in cooking way earlier then I would have liked. I sat down and luckily I was here before Peeta. I tried to find things to keep me busy. I grabbed one of my notebooks and started doodling. Peeta walked in and I looked down at what I had been drawing, it was stuff I'm definitely not proud of. There were grey hearts and lightning bolts across the paper but they all surrounded Peeta's name. I slammed my notebook shut before anyone could see it but I was too late because one of Anastasia's followers grabbed my notebook and flipped to the page I had been writing on. She smiled to herself and called Peeta over right as he was about to sit down. I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't." It was all I said but he instantly sat. I still hadn't let go of his hand and I didn't want to but, the wannabe tossed me back my notebook and I let go to catch it.

"What happened yesterday Katniss?" He said it sweetly and I didn't know if I was going to be able to lie my way out of this one. I didn't know what to say.

"I defended something that meant a lot to me, and Anastasia started it." I was shocked at my own words, Did Peeta mean a lot to me? I knew the answer but honestly didn't want to accept it. He smiled and I hope he didn't know I was talking about him.

"What exactly were you defending, or who since you said "I have a lot better chance with him then you do." He said it and I knew he knew our fight was about him.

"None of your business," he smiled wider at that and our conversation ended. Like always I looked up at him multiple times until the teacher asked me the answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"I have absolutely no clue," that was my answer, and I got one heck of a glare from the teacher for it.

When it was time for my next class which was supposed to be art I heard Peeta say something to me.

"We have to go to the gym Katniss, your little argument made the art teacher have a quit." I laughed and nodded as I walked to gym with Peeta I saw the reason why Gale was so happy about my grade being mixed with his. Gale himself happened to be in this class. He saw me and smiled but got back to exercising when the coach yelled at him.

Our coach simply stated we could pretty much do what ever since it wasn't our class any way. I saw Gale on the bleachers and went to sit with him. I was really tired so as soon as I got there I laid my head on his lap. He smiled down at me "A little tired?" I just closed my eyes in response.

"Catnip Bread Boy is giving me a death glare." This made me open my eyes. I looked over and sure enough Peeta was giving Gale that look again. I laughed.

"Bread Boy," I questioned then laughed again.

"Sure, bakes bread doesn't he?" I laughed again.

"Seriously Catnip if looks could kill I would be dead." I sat up and waved at Peeta. He saw me, his whole expression changed, and he waved back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter is going to be a little shorter because I want the reaping all in one. I will probably update again later today. Love ya bunches.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games I'm just playing with the plot.**

"I'm going to go talk to him," I said to Gale. He didn't look to happy about that but I walked off anyway. I don't know why I did this because I can't ever think straight around Peeta but I did. I didn't have to walk all the way because he came closer. We sat down on the last step of the bleachers.

"Hey," He said smiling smugly up at Gale. Now it was Gales turn to glare.

"I'm just curious how much do you know about that whole thing that happened yesterday?" He smiled at this question. I had the urge to make a smart remark but, I bite my tongue.

"Well, I know you were fighting about something Anastasia said about you. I also know you were fighting about someone." He didn't meet my eyes when he said the last part. It made me think he knew more then what he was saying.

"Oh ok just curious," it was all I said but he smiled again.

"Ok my turn to ask a question." He said it with a grin on his face and I was worried, but I nodded. "What was in that notebook Allison wanted to show me?" I blushed, so that was the girl's name.

"Can I not answer that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Fine here," I pulled out my notebook and showed him the page I was writing on. His smile grew ten times the size of what it was. I blushed some more he handed me back my notebook.

It was time to switch classes so I said bye to Peeta, and waved bye to Gale. He looked pretty mad about me leaving to see Peeta. I was too focused on what happened in P.E to pay attention the rest of the day.

I hurried to get Prim today so we walked home bye ourselves. I didn't want to talk to Gale right now. Once we got home I thought I might play with Prim because I haven't in so long. We stay up that night and she tells me about all her friends and school things. Rory comes up quite often. We drift to sleep eventually.

_ "Welcome and Happy Hunger Games." That one sentence tells me were I am. The reaping. I look around and see both Peeta and Gale in the crowd. I am worried but not for myself, for them._

_ "May the odds be ever in your favor," she says in her Capitol accent. "Ladies First… Katniss Everdeen." My heart stops. This cant be happening, I walk up to the stage and try to keep myself composed. I look at Peeta; he has a smile on his face. This confuses me, Peeta would care wouldn't he. "Now for the boys," she says in her all too happy accent. She pulls out and says a name I'm not familiar with, and a boy around seventeen walks up._

_ Gale is smiling just like Peeta. Gale walks off and kisses a girl in his grade named Rosaline. I don't know why it bugs me but it actually does. But, what sets me off is what I see next. Peeta walks over to Anastasia and kisses her right on the lips. I cant take it I storm over there and punch her right in the face. "Our District 12 tribute girl Katniss Everdeen," I hear the Speaker say._

I wake up covered in sweat. I look around and see Prim lying next to me. I'm safe in District 12 with Prim. Peeta wouldn't smile if I got reaped and neither would Gale. I am not a tribute and everything is fine.

I end up getting up and ready because it was only an hour before I usually get up and I don't think I could fall back asleep after that. Later, I wake Prim and we walk together alone again. She probably notices something's wrong but knows better then to ask. I drop her off.

As I get to school I see Peeta, he looks at me for a second and then walks over. "Hey," he says shyly. I think its sweet he is shy around me but, try not to get my hopes up for why he might do that.

"Hi what's up?" I say with a smile. He smiles, "I asked around and learned some pretty interesting things about your fight." He smiles wider.

"Really, like what?" hopefully what he heard is wrong.

"Oh nothing to important," He says. I wish he would just tell me. "Katniss can I ask you something please, I promise its not like yesterdays question."

"Sure." I'm curious to know what he's thinking.

"Are we friends now," he asked. He sounded unsure and a smile instantly appeared on my face. If we were friends I could give him friendly advice on how Anastasia was not a good girlfriend choice.

"Yes, if you want to be." He smiled.

"Yea, I want to be." Those words made my heart flutter.

From that day forward Peeta Mellark was my friend. He waved when he saw me, and stopped to talk to me between classes. He talked to me in P.E and cooking, and soon we were best friends.

A year had passed and I was now 16. Peeta made me forget a lot of my worries like the reaping and Anastasia. She never did get to kiss Peeta because right as she was about to I tripped, on accident of course, and Peeta moved to help me up. I really enjoyed being able to say things about that when she said terrible things and, deserved it. Allison caught me doodling Peeta's name plenty of times but didn't bother to take my notebook any more.

The reaping only had me worried about Prim. Gale said it was irrational because her name was only in the reaping ball once but, I loved her so much I still worried. The reaping was tomorrow but, it would be ok I just had to keep telling my self that.


	7. The Reaping

** A/N Thank you to everyone your reviews make my day. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

I awake and Prim is not beside. At first I'm worried but then I remember, Its her first reaping. She must've had a nightmare. I look over to see her curled up next to my mother. She also has Buttercup, the world's ugliest cat, sitting at her feet.

I swing my legs off the bed to get up. I get ready quickly, and finish by sliding on my hunting boots and braiding my hair. I see that Prim has left me goat cheese and I will remember to thank her. I slide it into my pocket and head out. The reaping isn't until two so people try sleep in, if they can.

I make my way to the fence, which like always isn't powered. I slide underneath the 2 feet stretch that's loose. I walk to the spot were I usually meet Gale. The sight of him there waiting makes me smile.

"Hey, Catnip," he says. I honestly don't know why he does that I've told him not to but he doesn't stop. Gale makes me smile; there are only three people who do that. Prim, Gale, and Peeta.

"Look what I shot." Gale shows me a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it. It's real bakery bread, I smile. I take it in my hands and smell it the scent reminds me of Peeta. Bread like this is for special occasions.

"Mm, still warm," I said. He must have had to go to the bakery extremely early to get this. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel," he says. That surprises me; bakery bread is worth much more. I show him the cheese Prim left us and he smiles. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" he says mocking the outrageously upbeat women, Effie Trinket. "And may the odds" -"Be ever in your favor." I finish in the same tone. Gale slices the bread and spreads the cheese on it, while I pluck berries off the bushes.

"We could do it you know," I frown. Gale says this almost every reaping.

"Gale no, we cant not now and probably not ever." I don't try to say it mean but it comes out that way. I try to fix it "We have our families." I didn't mention the fact that I can't spend two days without seeing Peeta, much less forever.

He then starts that argument about children. He always says how if he didn't live here he might want kids but, he does so I don't understand why we even talk about this. I don't know why he talks to me about this. I end up changing the subject and we go fishing at the lake.

We trade like usual and Madge and Gale get into there usual debate. We head home and after our goodbyes I go to get ready. I don't like my mother doing things for me so when she lays out one of her dresses for me I want to reject her offer but I don't. My mother does my hair and I go to Prim.

"You look beautiful," She says. I smile at her then I see the blouse she is wearing has pulled out of her skirt in the back.

"Tuck in your tail, little duck," I say with a smile. She giggles and gives a small "quack."

At one o'clock we head for the square. As we sign in I see Peeta and he walks over to me. "Good luck," he whispers and kisses my cheek. He signs in and we all go to our separate sections. The clock strikes two and the mayor starts his speech. Every year we hear the same thing.

He reads the names of our past victors; the only one alive out of our two is Haymitch Abernathy. He's drunk like always and tries to hug our district escort Effie Trinket, which she barley manages to escape. That's when bright little Effie stands up. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

It's time for the drawing. "Ladies first," Effie Trinket says like always. She reaches in and pulls the slip, then walks back to her podium. She reads the name in a clear voice.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

I cant process this. No! The odds were entirely in her favor. She was one slip in thousands. This cant be happening, but it was. I look to her, hands stiff at her sides, all the blood drained from her face, and the most insignificant little detail made me snap back to my self. The back of her blouse is untucked forming a duck tail.

"Prim!" I run towards her and push her behind me. Just as she was about top reach the stage.

"I volunteer!" I gasp "I volunteer as tribute!" I refuse to let this happen to Prim. I would by far do anything to protect her. I hear Effie Trinkets voice again, "Lovely."

The mayor looks at me with a pained expression. He doesn't really know me but, there's faint recognition.

Prim is screaming, "No, Katniss! No! You cant go!" she has her arms wrapped tightly around me. I feel her start to let go because Gale has pulled her off. "Up you go Catnip." His voice would sound steady to others but, knowing him like I did I could hear the uncertainty.

"Well bravo!" Says Effie trinket. "That's the spirit of the games. What's your name?" she asks and I tell her. She says something about buttons and my sister but I'm not listening. Haymitch speaks up saying I've got spunk, before he falls off the stage.

Before I have time to wish for anyone's safety she goes to pick a slip and then reads "Peeta Mellark." I freeze. No, you have got to be kidding me not him. Anyone but him. The odds are certainly not in my favor today.

The mayor had been reading the Treaty of Treason as I thought, and motioned for us to shake hands. He turns to shake my hand and looks me right in the eye. I felt him give my hand a squeeze and then we turn back to face the crowd. There was no way I would be able to kill him, and there was absolutely no chance I was letting someone else.


	8. First Night

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I try to update everyday so here's your update even though it's like freakin midnight. I will absolutely no doubt update more when I can actually think.**

We were taken into the Justice Building as soon as the anthem ends. Once inside I am left in a room alone. It's the fanciest place I've ever been in. As I sit on the couch I cant help running my fingers through the silky material repeatedly. It helps calm me, as I prepare for what is to happen next. Tributes are allowed time to say goodbye to their loved ones.

My mother and Prim come in first. I hug them both close to me for a few minutes then start to tell them Prim speaks up. "It will be alright Katniss, just promise me you'll try. You're so fast and brave. You could win."

"I promise I'll try Prim." It's the most I can say. I know there's not much chance of me winning.

"I really want you to come home promise you will really, really try."

"Really, really try I swear it." It's Prim so I know I will have to. That's when the peacekeeper comes in, saying that our time is up. We hug so hard it hurts and I tell them that I love them. My next visitor is Madge. She's not weepy or anything she just hugs me tight.

"Will you wear this as your token in the arena?" she questions and holds out the gold pin she wore on reaping days.

"Your pin?" I say. The token from my district is the last thing on my mind. Madge doesn't wait for my answer and pins it on my dress. "You'll wear it into the arena right Katniss?"

"Yes," I say. Madge hugs me one last tight hug and I realize how much of a friend she really was to me.

My last visitor is Gale. There is absolutely nothing romantic between us but when he opens his arms I go straight into them. "You can do this Katniss you're the best hunter I know." He says firmly.

"Animals and people aren't the same thing Gale." I say. It won't be easy to kill some one. They think and they're armed.

"How different could it be, really?" Says Gale. That's when the peacekeeper comes in. I grab onto Gale as the panic sets in.

"Gale don't let them starve." I say frightened. The Peacekeeper pulls him away and is dragging him out as he says "I won't Katniss and remember I" and that's when the peacekeeper slams the door shut. It bugs me how I'll never know what he wanted me to remember.

It's a short ride from the Justice building to the train station. I was right not to cry; as we get there we are swarmed with reporters whose cameras are zoomed on our faces. I see that Peeta's face is red and I don't want people to think they can pick him off easy so, I grab his hand and pull him onto the train. He smiles at me and I don't let go of his hand. The train starts to move as soon as the doors close. I tell him I will see him at dinner as Effie escorts me to my room.

I take a shower and dress in a dark green shirt and pants. I remember the pin Madge gave me and pin it on my shirt. I take a closer look at it and realize it's a mockingjay. That's when Effie calls me for dinner. I sit and eat but then Effie makes a comment about manners that makes my blood boil so I finish my meal with my hands. Peeta smiles at this and we walk to another compartment to watch a recap of the reapings. I sit next to Peeta and he smiles some more.

Last of all they show the District 12 reaping. As soon as it's over, I run off to my room I can't fight the tears anymore and I don't want anyone to see them. I turn to close my door but Peeta's there. He looks at me and pulls me over to him I stop crying and hug him closer.

We make our way back and I don't let go of his hand. We've come back and Effie says "your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation." At this Peeta laughs,

"He was drunk," he says. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day," I add smirking. Peeta and I laugh some more but then Haymitch shows up and vomits. Then he falls over into the mess and Effie storms away.

We each take one of his arms and half lead half carry him back to his compartment. Peeta smiles at me "Its okay, I'll take it from here." I thank him and walk back to my compartment. I soon fall asleep to tired and numb to cry.

* * *

**PPOV**

As I finished bathing Haymitch I Laid him in bed and was about to walk out until he called me. I turned around "yes."

"You love her don't you?" It's a simple question but I don't want to answer. I nod and he smiles a goofy drunken grin. "She loves you to she just don't know it yet." I didn't quit understand that and didn't want to get my hopes up so I just smiled and walked out.


	9. Training and Prep

**A/N this one is especially for ilovethemanofsteel. Also to any Percy J. fans check out my new story A Not So Ordinary Boy Meets Girl Story! :D**

**KPOV**

I woke up to Effie saying something about a big, big day, but I was too sleepy to listen. I got up and got ready not really paying attention to what I was doing.

I walk over to the dining cart and see Peeta again, he looks somewhat embarrassed. He looks at me shyly and smiles. It's sad to think that we might have to kill each other. I just don't know how I can watch others. I promised I would get home but I don't want to hurt Peeta.

We end up having quit a fight with Haymitch as he finally agrees to stay sober enough to help us. As we get closer to the Capitol Peeta grabs my hand it makes a warm feeling flutter through my stomach. I don't understand it, but I don't question it. The train begins to slow and we realize we have arrived. Peeta and I run to the window, and we cant help but notice just how amazing it is. Soon the crowds spot us and I step away from the window but Peeta pulls me back.

"One of them might be rich." I understand what he says as soon as the words are out. He smiles and waves and I know it wont take long for him to win over the crowd. As we get there I am taken by what they call my prep team to get ready.

I miss Peeta already and I don't know why. I finally get to see Peeta right before the tribute parade begins. "What do you think about the fire?"

"I don't exactly know yet," He says sweetly and grabs my hand. I hold onto him tight as we begin. I blow plenty of kisses and wave, but never let go of Peeta's hand. Once the chariot has made it to the end of the path President Snow begins The Treaty of Treason.

Once he is finished we silently make our way back. It's not an awkward silence in fact it's quit comfortable. As we get back Effie and Haymitch walk over to talk with us about our entrance. Effie babbles on about something but I'm not paying attention. Haymitch looked down at mine and Peeta's hands still together, and he gives me a sly smile.

Right after dinner Haymitch tells us about tomorrows training and then we are off to bed. Of course, I don't make it to my room before Haymitch walks up to me. "So, sweetheart finally realizing you love the poor boy," he says with a sly smile. I frown at him.

People were always making those sorts of assumptions; Peeta and I were friends. Close friends, but just friends. "Peeta and I are just friends Haymitch," I growl and luckily I had reached my room so I slide in and slam the door. I fall asleep thinking about Peeta.

_I'm back home and Peeta is next to me. We are sitting together and he's holding my hand. I smile and lean into his shoulder. He smiles brighter when I do this. I could sit here next to Peeta forever. He is my best friend. He turns to look at me and our lips are about to meet when…_

Effie yells "It's a big, big day." Come on. This is the second time that has happened. That's when it starts to worry me. Why am I dreaming about kissing my best friend? Why am I mad when our lips don't meet? Why is my life just so complicated?

I get up and dress, combing and fixing my hair into its usual braid. My mind is wandering when I realize Haymitch is telling me something. Peeta chuckles and I just blush.

"Stay together, also don't do what your good at in front of the other tributes. Save that for the game makers." I nod and Peeta and I go to training we talk and laugh and I don't end up having such a terrible time. As we are walking to the next station I spot Rue, the tribute girl from 11 that reminds me of Prim.

It is hard for me to think about how to keep my promise to Prim she will have to die. Thinking like that also reminds me of what I am supposed to do with Peeta. I can't let him die and I can't kill him myself. The next training day goes bye the same way with Peeta steering clear of weights and me archery.

We do our individual sessions with the Game makers and I believe it might be possible that I will get a terrible score for my lovely performance. My fears are proved wrong as we find out that I have scored an eleven and Peeta an eight. We hug and congratulate each other and make our way off.

I am worried about everything. Peeta, Prim, Gale. I just can't watch Peeta die and it really bugs me. Sure were friends but my family comes first, right? What about Gale, now that I'm gone he is providing for both of our families. I promised Prim I would return but things are getting more and more confusing. I drift into sleep as I think thoughts like these.

I awake to Effie's bubbly voice. I quickly dress and walk over to the dining cart. Tomorrow is the day of our interviews. Peeta has asked to be trained separately and that almost hurts. I thought we were best friends, but now he is probably getting ready to have to kill me.

I spend the first while learning the correct way to sit and smile with Effie. Then the second part of the day I spend with Haymitch and it's mainly just him telling me how unlikeable I am. Of course, this all I expected after he spent the morning with Peeta he is the perfect picture of likeable.


	10. Interview with LoverBoy and Girl on Fire

That night is when a new nightmare begins.

_ Prim and my mother are standing with Gale. They smile and I instantly run towards them but, with every step I take they seem to move farther away. Across from them I see Peeta and I instantly want to run to my best friend and hug him. He is moving farther away too._

_ President Snows voice rings out loud "Now, now Mrs. Everdeen please wait for a moment as I show you your choices. Is it your best friend Peeta Mellark or your loving family? Choose wisely and remember there is only one winner." With those words all things become silent._

_ My loved ones are now standing there with disapproving looks. I understand the choice. Let your best friend live and go home or, do as you promised and make it back to your family and Gale. This decision had been pulling me apart._

_ As I thought I heard the screaming. It was Prim, my Mother, Gale, and Peeta. They all screamed out my name when I saw the fire surrounding them. The choice had to be made sooner then I wanted or could comprehend._

_ I ran to them but I wasn't fast enough to save anyone as the fire encased them all. It felt like the heat was burning me as well as the brightness of it all. And when I began to feel the pain is when I could no longer handle it anymore._

My eyes shot open. I ran out of my room and towards Peeta's. I was at his door before realizing what I was doing. I didn't want to disturb him from his sleep, but I couldn't handle this alone. I needed to see him before I would be able to fully understand he had not been burned to ash.

I knocked softly hoping only to call him forward if he was awake and not to wake him if he wasn't. The door opened almost immediately and when I saw those bright blue eyes I didn't think I just wrapped my arms around him tight. As if as long as he was in my grasp everything would be okay. He hugged me back then slowly let go.

"Katniss," he said wearily. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him desperately and he pulled me into his room. I sat next to him on the bed and he looked at me expectantly.

"It's just I had to make sure you weren't dead," I say stupidly. He chuckles softly.

"Why exactly would I be dead if the games haven't started yet?" He says the look I give him must say it all because he pulls me close to him. "Nightmares, right." I just nod and bury my face in his shoulder.

He hugs me closer and then whispers "Katniss you need to get some sleep the interviews are tomorrow." I don't want to let go but I do Peeta is right as usual.

"Thank you Peeta I'm sorry if I woke you," I say with all truth. He just smiles and says I didn't as I walk out and back to my room I realize I honestly miss Peeta's warmth. There is only one winner President Snow in my dreams was right, but not who I thought. The only winner in the Games is the Capitol.

I wake up feeling like I only slept for two hours. Better then no sleep at all right. The Prep team is in my room seconds after I wake. I get showered and then plucked and pinched and poked for what seems like forever. Then Cinna comes in.

I smile at him because I can think of him as a friend now. He dresses me and tells me to close my eyes as he does my hair. When it's finished I am allowed to open. I look radiant once again. I hug Cinna tightly and he wishes me good luck as we walk to were the stage is.

I see Peeta and understand even more why girls swoon over him. I realize I am just staring at him in the same second he does. We both just laugh.

"You look beautiful Katniss," he says and I smile and blush. I play it cool by saying "well you don't look to bad yourself." He laughs.

My interview comes first and things seem to overwhelm me. I end up missing a question Ceaser Flickerman asked me. He laughs and asks me again. "So Miss Everdeen what do you like best about the Capitol?" I answer with lamb stew and he laughs. My interview flies bye with only one serious question, about Prim. Until the end. "Now we have been informed of you sneaking into Mister Mellark's bedroom last night is that true Katniss." I froze who saw that.

"I can assure you Peeta and I are just friends. Best friends but just friends." Before he can ask me more the timer goes off signaling my time is done. Now it is Peeta's turn.

I listen intently and laugh at Peeta and Ceaser's silly antics. Then Ceaser asks if there is a girl for him and I freeze. He would have told me right. I am his best friend. "Well there is this one girl," Peeta says shyly and I can feel my expression change. That fiery feeling I get with Anastasia I was feeling towards this girl.

"Well win and then you can come home and she won't be able to refuse," Ceaser says with a bright smile. I don't like this one bit.

"Well I don't think winning will help in my case," Peeta says looking down. Ceaser looks astonished.

"Why ever not," he says with a shocked look still on his face. I didn't quit understand either.

"Because she came here with me," Peeta says and then looks towards were I'm standing on the side of the stage. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I look down. There goes 'I can assure you we're just friends.'

I don't really hear what Ceaser finally says right before the buzzer goes off. When Peeta walks off the stage I immediately turn to him.

"Peeta! Why would you do that?" I exclaim. I have to admit Peeta being I love with me felt nice but it must not be real. Maybe that's why he wanted to train alone. Peeta looks like he's about to say something when Haymitch walks over.

"Why are your panties in a twist sweetheart?" I am furious with him to for not telling me.

"He made me look weak," I practically yell at Haymitch. He laughs at me.

"He made you look desirable a quality you don't have on your own sweetheart," Haymitch states. "Fine," I say storming back to the elevator. Stupid me, I almost might have believed Peeta wanted me to be more then his best friend. I think I wanted Peeta to be more then my best friend. This really scared me, I promised myself not to fall in love. This isn't love though it's just a crush.

Peeta had been lucky I wasn't completely furious because if I had pushed him he would have hut himself on the urn behind him. I wonder if he does have a girl back home. The thought makes me feel angry again so I push it away.

I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone. He had blonde hair but his eyes weren't the beautiful blue I was used to they were filled with hate. I looked at him and he was the frightening tribute boy Cato. He looked me over and I was tempted to slap him.

"Your pretty enough girl on fire why don't you join me in my room tonight instead of lover boy's," he said it with a cocky smile like he was sure of my answer. That's when I slapped him. I pushed him aside and stormed off to my floor. He yelled at me from behind "You'll regret that girl on fire!"

I skipped dinner even though I was tempted to go just to get Effie to shut up. I ordered some food and hot chocolate and ate in my room. I wasn't really that mad anymore. I just didn't want Peeta to see the disappointment on my face. Knowing that I wished what he said was real.

I walked to my door to see Peeta there looking like he was about to knock. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and goodnight Katniss." I thought to myself. Well as long as I know it's fake for him I will make it as real as I can for me.

"It's okay Peeta goodnight," In a spur of the moment motion I looked up to kiss his cheek. Shocked he turned and my kiss landed dangerously close to his mouth. Then I left the shocked Peeta in my doorway and closed the door.

My heart was racing. Maybe for a little while I could just pretend he liked me back and it wasn't all pretend. I laid down in my bed and slept without any nightmares.

**A/N: Soo hat do you think. Katniss believes its a one sided love :( Too bad. Sorry for not updateing sooner school is a pain in the butt. If you like fairy Tales and this story you might want to check out my story The 100th Hunger Games: Stealing Fairy Tales. Personally I think it came out better then this. Review Review review!**

** Lots Of Love, KissMeI'mHijacked**


	11. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Sorry lovelies! Please don't hate me my stupid computer has been acting up and I am currently supposed to be typing out a research paper for my science project. Please don't quit on me just yet. I am currently at the day of the games hence the name of the chapter. Our games have only just begun. ;)**

I am awoken and brought into a room to find Cinna waiting for me. He see's me and smiles. He shows me the clothes I am to wear to my doom and I dress quickly. He then pins my Mockingjay pin to my shirt.

"They had a hard time deciding whether or not to let you keep it. They thought you might use it as a weapon, but after some reassuring they let it be." Cinna speaks smiling sadly then looks up at me. "I am not allowed to bet but if I could I would bet on you girl on fire."

"Thank you Cinna," I say and hug him. He then explains to me that he is going to put my tracker in. I am worried for only a second after seeing the needle. Once I am done a voice announces it is time. I hug Cinna one last time and step into my tube. I am alone for only seconds before I am lifted into the brightness.

I am slightly dazed luckily for less then half a second before it all kicks in. I can hear the count down and I frantically search the area. I am set on grabbing the bow and arrows when I meet Peeta's gaze. He shakes his head at me and I am momentarily confused when the gong finally sounds.

No! I missed my chance other tributes have already made it to the cornucopia and I find myself sprinting towards an orange back pack farther away then the rest. I have to pull it as another tribute tries for it as well. Once I have it I run to the woods hoping to get away.

I wished I had found Peeta or at least paid attention to which direction he had gone in. I know just how foolish that is. _Peeta is not on your team any more. No one is. _

The realization hits me hard and I struggle to keep going. I focus on what Haymitch had told me and Peeta. Find water. I keep going until dark and tie myself up in a tree. I doubt sleep will be coming anytime soon but it wouldn't hurt to try.

As I am just about to fall asleep I see someone not far from me start a fire. Well they are as good as dead. I watch carefully and then I see them. The careers fierce and walking in the direction of the fire, I realize how close I really am to the fire now.

I hear the girl beg and then her blood-curling scream. I wince slightly as I see the careers now coming in my direction. What I see is worse then hearing the girl die. Peeta is with them.

They are walking almost closer now and I hear them speak. "Shouldn't we have heard the cannon by now," it's the blonde tribute girl Glimmer. They all agree and are deciding who should go back when one volunteers. It of course had to be my Peeta. How stupid he is not my Peeta anymore. Once he walks away they begin to talk.

"Tell me why are we keeping lover boy alive?" Glimmer speaking up again, causing Cato to smirk like a mad man.

"He is the best shot we got at finding her," the way he says it sends a chill up my back as it starts to dawn that they are talking about me. When Peeta has returned I want to jump down and hug him, but I won't. The canon goes off and they are now exactly under my tree and I notice my foot is dangling from a branch.

Don't let them see it please. Moving would only call on more attention. The careers are oblivious but Peeta lagging just behind grabs my foot and pushes it back up on a the branch so it is no longer hanging. He then walks away like nothing.

Peeta knew I was there and he didn't give me away. Silly hopes of course begin filling my head; maybe he is still just Peeta. Then I get a sad thought, or he is still playing up the star-crossed lover thing for a while longer.

I drift to sleep with arguing thoughts, hoping that maybe he is still my best friend Peeta and not a cold career.

I awake to the bright light and quickly untie myself. Immediately I feel the dryness in my throat and the ache for water. I have to find water today. I go through my supplies a canteen glasses that make my vision blurt, a canteen (empty of course), my rope and crackers. **(A/N: I'm almost positive these were the contents of her bag, if not sorry)**

I wander hopelessly through the forest. The ache has grown more painful as the day goes on and I realize just how terrible it would be to die from dehydration. I begin to feel dizzy and settle down next to a rock were I land in not terribly nasty but barely wet mud. Wait, mud means water I search frantically until I find a small pond.

I wait impatiently for the water to purify. Then drink as much as I can while nibbling on a cracker. After I clean my self off and then fill my canteen. I keep moving until a smoldering fireball shoots passed my head. I am completely confused but that one fireball has sent the tree's a blaze.

More balls of fire come at me and I manage to dodge just fin until one gets close enough to singe my leg. This could be it, how ironic it would be to have the girl on fire die like this. It was planned most likely.

I am surprised to find a lake that I quickly without thinking jump in. The pain in my leg begins to dull when I hear them once again. "There she is! Get her." One of them yells and they are after me. The careers had to find me and I wanted more then anything to go up and smack the sense back into Peeta.


	12. I Miss You

**A/N: I'm not dead! I am trying my hardest to keep up with this and school but grades first guys. Love you all who haven't given up yet.**

I am running as fast as I can with the condition my leg is in. I resist the urge to look back and see Peeta's face again. Just the thought of his name makes my heart ache. I hate this feeling I can't let it make me weak so I try to block all thoughts as I run.

They are now to close and I can not run anymore so, I climb up the nearest tree. They arrive only seconds later. I hope they don't make my death to gruesome for Prim's sake. I won't given to my death so easily though.

"Why don't you come down and fight, fire girl," Cato's snarling voice rips through the air.

"I'm okay up here but thank you for the offer Cato," I say with false innocence. I give my most sincere smile as they show feeble attempts at trying to kill me.

When the blonde girl, Glimmer, pulls out my bow, I almost jump down to kill her myself. She tries to shoot me and I only laugh as she misses by far. Then a voice speaks up.

"Just wait her out till morning, it's not like she's going anywhere." I look down to find my fears correct, as the speaker is identified as Peeta. My eyes meet his and I swear for a second I can see that shocking blue innocence I saw the day I met him, all over again.

The ache reappears and I remember why the thought of me loving anyone, frightens me more then almost anything.

They all agree with what he has said and set up camp underneath my tree. They all soon fall asleep and I try to clean my wound. Not seconds after I have started do I see a parachute falling my way. I hastily grab it and spread it on my leg anxious to ease the pain.

I look down again and see Peeta is still awake and his eyes flicker towards me every few seconds. I examine him more carefully and notice the bruises and burns on his body. I am trying to calculate a way to give him medicine when his eyes meet mine again.

I wish he was my Peeta. I am hoping he is but I'm so unsure. Is he the baker boy who became my best friend or a cold hearted career? I find it hard to believe Peeta could ever be cold at all. I realize we have been staring at each other for a while now.

I used to laugh at how often Peeta would say he missed me, when we had only been away for a day or two. I wouldn't let him in on how much I missed him too. I decided to test. To determine if this was my Peeta. His eyes are still on me when I mouth "I miss you," from my tree.

Peeta looks shocked and I am almost scared for his reaction. My heart swells as he mouths "I miss you too." I can't stand it I begin to slip down the tree as discreet as possible. Peeta's eyes widen and he shakes his head but I continue anyway. I softly slide between the sleeping careers to Peeta, who has been laying farther out then the rest of the careers.

Peeta sits up quickly and wraps his arms around me. I missed his warmth so much it hurts. It pains me to realize that this is just an act and I hastily leave his arms. To hastily though because I wake a career… Cato.

That's when I notice her in the tree. She's small and innocent and reminds me of Prim in so many ways. It's the little girl from eleven, Rue.

She is cutting a nest down from the tree and I figure it out instantly. She's going to drop the tracker jackers onto the careers. It's a great plan, if it wasn't for the fact that I am here with Peeta.

Everything happens at once after that. Cato wakes fully only to be overwhelmed with the fact that I am not in the tree and someone has released these mutts on him. Rue is gone in a flash. I get stung multiple times but grab Peeta's hand and try my best at running. Then without me realizing, he is gone. I am too confused to figure this out.

The woods begin to swirl and I see orange bubbles cover the floor as I black out.

I wake up with green leaves covering me. I see someone shift in the trees and I quickly call out, "I won't hurt you."

The person to come out of the trees is the opposite of the girl I expected. I thought sweet little Rue was hiding there. Instead I found someone not so sweet, or little.


End file.
